


my arms will protect you

by miraculousjayden



Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, the ladynoir fluff trains continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Ladybug always bring her back Chat Noir, but it doesn't mean it isn't hard for her to lose him.Even if it's temporarily.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	my arms will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> lovesquarefluffweek2020 
> 
> ft.
> 
> LadyNoir

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The akuma defeated and purified, she quickly called for her miraculous cure.

Ladybug waited anxiously for her crimefighting partner to promptly return. Rooted in her spot.

A swarm of ladybugs flew by placing her partner a few feet away, back where he rightfully belonged.

Chat Noir stood across with a satisfied smile prominent. He knew perfectly well if anybody could do it with impunity and triumphantly bring them all back is Ladybug. His green eyes widened when Ladybug sprinted towards him. Taking a step back Chat resolutely held up his gloved-hands in surrender.

“Ladybug, I'm sorry but - OOF.” Chat Noir tackled by Ladybug, her tiny arms clutched tightly around his shoulder. Her frightened face concealed in his shoulder as he lied on his back. Chat blinked stupidly down at Ladybug's black crown.

She shivered uncontrollably and shifted as close as she could to Chat. His gentle eyes softening, putting two and two together.

Ladybug was scared and worried after temporarily losing her partner. Sorrow gripped his heart as his arms wrapped around her waist, murmuring comforting words in her ears.

Their miraculous beeped but neither paid attention.

Chat solely focused on comforting his partner, nuzzling into her hair.

“It's okay I'm alright, m'lady,” he whispered soothingly.

Ladybug hiccuped clutching desperately to his shoulder.

Chat ears drooped taken in the state of Ladybug, they perked back when an idea occurred to him.

He began tentatively to purr and smiled when he heard she cutely giggled quietly. Chat continued to purr using it to sooth Ladybug. It seemed to be working well.

“Doing better?”

Ladybug hummed in unconscious response.

“Good, because now I can complete this now.” Ladybug squealed when Chat blew a raspberry near her ear.

She vainly attempted to sit up and run away, but her Chat held a good grip on her waist. Wiggling in his gentle hold, she moved her head away from him, Chat following her as squealed.

“Chaa-aat!! My ears are gonna be all wet with your kitty drool now!” she complained half-heartedly. Wiping her ear off dramatically to showcase.

“But these are kitty kisses, m'lady! Great for curing one's aching sadness," Chat said earnestly. "I'll stop, I guess."

However, her possible peace was short-lived when he promptly changed from blowing raspberries on her ear to her visible neck. Ladybug instantly released a high-pitched squeal.

Chat relived to hear Ladybug laughing happily and smiling once more.


End file.
